Les visages d'Harry Potter
by Gin'76
Summary: Pour Halloween : Harry a un frère jumeau qui a été déclaré survivant. Ses parents sont vivants et l'aiment. Il s'entend avec son frère et sa petite sœur l'idolâtre. Alors, pourquoi est-il un mangemort ? POV différents avec les chapitres. Slash HP/OMC. Serpentard!Harry! La relation avec Voldemort n'est pas encore établie.
1. Chapitre 1 : prologue

**Bonsoir ! Et joyeux Halloween !**

Je vous présente ma première histoire ! L'idée, mais venue il y a quelques heures donc c'est frais (et peut-être modifié dans les prochains jours) mais je tenait à publier aujourd'hui.

Plus de précisions sur l'histoire :

Charles (le jumeau), est vraiment le survivant. Le rôle d'Harry dans tout cela n'est pas encore déterminé.

Il n'y a pas d'abus de la part de James et Lily ou de Remus et Sirius. Peut-être de la négligence (à vous de juger le niveau).

Donc, il n'y a pas de Bashing (du moins de la famille, pour les autres, on verra).

Harry aura des relations sexuelles avec des hommes, mais le niveau de descriptions est encore inconnu. Il n'y a pas d'histoire d'amour entre Voldemort et Harry, mais peut-être avec l'OMC.

Il y aura de la magie noire effectué par Harry, mais je ne pense pas qu'on peut le considérer comme un sorcier ''Dark''.

L'histoire fera environ entre 5 et 7 chapitres : Lily, James, Charles (le jumeau), Harry et l'OMC...

Le titre changera.

D'autres informations viendront avec les chapitres.

 **Disclaimer : L'idée et les personnages de ''Harry Potter'' apartiennent à JK. Rowling.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Les Visages de Harry Potter :**

Le 31 octobre 1981, se déroula comme toutes les autres nuits de Halloween dans le village de Grodric's Hollow. On pouvait apercevoir des enfants courir dans les rues en train de supplier leurs voisins de remplir leurs sacs de friandises de toutes sortes. Maquillés et déguisés, en sorcière, squelette, fantôme, vampire ou encore loup-garou, ils étaient un vrai plaisir à voir, pour leurs parents qui se tenaient à proximité, un sourire aux lèvres.

Plusieurs heures après, quand il fut trop tard pour que les enfants soient dehors. Un homme vêtu d'une longue et sombre cape se dressa lentement dans les airs, juste derrière la barrière d'une maison.

Il rentra.

''OH M-'' une femme aux longs cheveux noirs commença à hurler.

D'un lent mouvement de baguette, le sorcier jeta un jet vert. La femme tomba au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage pétrifié de terreur.

Sans aucune considération, pour le corps, le meurtrier s'avança et se dirigea vers une chambre. Une chambre d'enfant.

Ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette, il entra doucement dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La chambre d'un bleu clair était illuminée par une douce lumière.

Dans deux berceaux, côte à côte, se tenaient deux enfants. Aucun d'entre eux ne dormait, ils avaient été réveillés par le bruit, mais aucun ne pleurait.

Ils n'étaient pas encore différents. Leurs cheveux noirs comme du jais étaient encore trop court pour subir la malédiction des cheveux Potter et ils étaient encore jeunes pour une structure faciale complètement définis. Ils n'avaient qu'une différence immédiatement remarquable. Leurs yeux. L'un avait les yeux marron alors que l'autre frère les avait d'un vert émeraude.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contemplait les deux frères. Il y avait un choix à faire, un choix important et, ainsi, il devait choisir judicieusement. Son dilemme était simple.

L'un ou l'autre (car c'est toujours l'un des deux, n'est-ce pas ?).

Au final, peu lui importait. Les deux enfants mourront.

Une explosion se produit.

Elle réveilla les enfants du village.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Lily

Bonsoir !

Voici le premier chapitre. Celui-ci concernera Lily.

Avant de commencer :

\- Les chapitres ressembleront plus à des one-shot.

\- La manière dont chacun des personnages réagissent à été réfléchi. Si, Lily ou un des autres personnages vous semblent hors-personnages, je suis désolé, mais c'est ce que je veux raconter.

\- À part, Harry, personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi, il est devenu un mangemort. Il y aura quelques indices dans les chapitres, mais il faudra attendre son chapitre pour avoir toute l'histoire. N'oubliez pas qu'on ne sait rarement tout ce qui se passe dans la vie de quelqu'un, il ne faut donc pas être étonné si James ou Lily ne savaient rien. On est tous doué pour cacher des choses.

\- Le chapitre sur Lily sera le seul qui n'aura pas de véritable interaction . Ici, c'est surtout une mère qui rumine.

\- Je signale que je m'inspire de tout ce que j'ai pu voir comme film ou série, ou lire en livre ou fic pour mes idées. Par exemple, sur les nombreuses fics ou Harry à un frère, des clichés, de scènes qui ont pu me marquer et de choses que j'aurais aimé voir.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas s'il y aura du bashing Dumbledore, mais c'est possible.

\- C'est ma première histoire (je n'ai jamais rien écrit de ma vie) donc soyez indulgents. Désoler pour les fautes ou si cela vous semble lourd.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le vent hurlait avec férocité à travers le ciel sombre de la nuit. La pluie dégringolait sur le petit village de Godric's Hollow.

La maison était désespérément vide sans ses enfants ou son mari, et même avec les elfes de maisons présents, Lily Potter se sentait seule.

Charles et James étaient au siège de l'ordre et Aliénor se trouvait à Poudlard.

Et Harry…eh bien…Qui savait où il pouvait bien être ?

-o-

 _Lily avait toujours voulu être mère. Petite, elle s'imaginait avec un gentil mari, une grande carrière, une belle maison et de beaux enfants. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle serait une bonne mère._

 _Ainsi, le 31 juillet 1980, elle donna naissance à deux merveilleux enfants._

'' _Voici, vos fils,'' déclara le guérisseur plaçant dans ses bras l'un d'eux ''Félicitation, ils sont magnifiques.''_

 _Harry James Potter. Charles Evan Potter. Né seulement avec six minutes d'écarts, en fin d'après-midi après plusieurs heures de travail._

 _Le guérisseur les laissa et pour la première fois, ils se retrouvèrent en famille._

'' _Devine quoi, Lily ?'' questionna son mari se tournant vers elle avec un immense sourire ''Je pense que nos petits bonhommes ici, vont être de grands hommes un jour.'' la joie et l'émerveillement de son mari lui donnèrent le sourire ''Ils seront les meilleurs.''_

 _Elle regarde James tenant Harry dans ses bras avant de baisser son regard sur Charles. Ils étaient minuscules, mais en sécurité dans leurs bras. Ça lui était presque incompréhensible de penser qu'il y a encore quelques heures ses fils étaient en elle._

'' _Oui, ils le seront.'' acquiesça Lily._

 _-o-_

Extraordinaire. Tous ses enfants étaient intelligents avec leur propre talent, mais cependant, c'était Charles qui avait toujours été spécial.

Il était le garçon-qui-a-survécu, après tout.

-o-

 _James et Lily coururent vers leur maison. De la fumée s'en échappait encore, mais il n'y avait pas de feu, les Aurors en avaient pris soin. On les laissa entrer dans ce qu'ils restaient de chez eux, la peur ayant pris possession de leur corps, mélangé avec l'espoir de retrouver leurs enfants sains et saufs._

'' _Professeur !'' hurla James ''Harry ? Charles ?''_

'' _Calmez-vous, ils vont bien.'' Dumbledore posa confortablement sa main sur l'épaule de Lily ''Un guérisseur les a déjà auscultées.''_

 _Les évènements furent rapidement expliqués._

'' _Le seigneur à attaqué votre maison durant votre absence. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, les enfants étaient dans leurs berceaux.''_

 _Assise sur le canapé, Harry dans les bras, Lily ressentit un profond soulagement. À part une cicatrice chacun, une en forme d'éclair pour Harry et une en forme de V pour Charles, ses enfants étaient en pleine santé._

'' _Et Vous-Savez-Qui ?'' elle caressa la joue de son fils._

'' _Est-il mort ?'' rajouta son mari._

'' _Non James, Voldemort n'a pas vraiment disparu. Il va revenir, et quand il le fera, seul Charles sera en mesure de le vaincre.'' Dumbledore n'avait que force et conviction dans la voix._

'' _Monsieur, en êtes-vous sûr ? Ils ont tous deux une cicatrice.'' James semblait hésitant._

 _D'un bref mouvement, il hocha la tête ''La cicatrice d'Harry au contraire de celle de son frère ne montre pas de résidu de magie noire.'' Il observa Charles ''Charles est d'après moi, l'élu de la prophétie.''_

 _Durant les jours qui suivirent, le monde des sorciers fêtât la fin du règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort. La peur balayée de leur esprit comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. À Godric's Hollow, deux parents pleurèrent le destin tragique d'un de leurs fils._

 _-o-_

Elle finit de couper les légumes. Les circonstances de cette nuit-là étaient même des années plus tard incertaines, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'à partir de là tout fut différent.

-o-

 _La fête d'anniversaire organisé pour les huit ans d'Harry et Charles battait son plein. Tous semblaient s'amuser, se mélangeant dans la bonne humeur. Des éclats de rire, des discussions animées et de la musique se faisaient entendre de l'extérieur._

 _Lily marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs de sa maison. Elle ralentit l'allure quand elle vit son fils aîné assis dans le canapé du salon. Lily hésita et jeta un regard sur l'extérieur, les invitées étaient là, et de nombreux allaient encore arriver._

 _De là, elle pouvoir apercevoir Charles en train de jouer avec ses amis dans le jardin._

'' _Harry ?'' dit-elle quand elle arriva à sa hauteur ''Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dehors ?''_

 _Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux._

 _Lily bougea, inconfortablement._

 _Elle détestait l'ombre mélancolique qui semblait hanter son fils. Harry n'était pas un enfant triste, non, mais il avait tendance à être plus calme que son frère ou sa sœur. Parfois, comme en ce moment, il se tenait seul dans son coin au lieu de faire des farces et de s'amuser._

 _Harry haussa les épaules ''Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'aiment beaucoup.''_

'' _Est-ce que ça te dérange ?''_

'' _Pas vraiment.'' il semblait complètement véridique ''Papa m'a promis qu'on va jouer au Quidditch !''_

 _Lily souhaita que cela puisse être un réconfort._

 _Elle se rapprocha de son fils et s'assit à ses côtés, posant sur la table le panier de biscuits qu'elle était partie chercher ''Demain, on fera une sortie, en famille seulement, d'accord ?'' suggéra-t-elle._

'' _Bien sûr,'' répondit Harry._

 _Elle fit attention à ce qu'il tenait en main ''Et que fais-tu, maintenant ?''_

 _Son visage s'éclaira ''Je regarde le livre qu'oncle Remus m'a offert !'' il souleva et lui montra le livre ''Il parle d'un sorcier qui est né…'' Elle l'écouta parler, ne jetant que quelques coups d'œil occasionnel vers le jardin._

'' _Alors, il sauta dans l'e-'' Harry continua avant de s'arrêter et de la regarder. Il avait remarqué ses coups d'œil impatient vers l'extérieur._

'' _Tu peux y aller.'' dit-il doucement, ouvrant son livre._

 _Lily avait beaucoup à faire. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse et hocha la tête._

 _Une question taraudait son esprit, alors qu'elle se levait ''Suis-je une bonne mère ?''_

 _Elle se pinça les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler, soupirant lourdement._

 _Elle se retourna ''N'oublie pas, gâteau et cadeaux, après !'' l'enjouement qu'elle exprima sonna faux à ses oreilles._

 _Elle partit rejoindre leurs invitées._

 _-o-_

Libérant un souffle frissonnant, Lily frotta une main sur son visage. Elle avait longtemps pensé qu'elle était une meilleure mère que Pétunia avec son pourri gâté de fils , mais l'était-elle ? L'avait-elle été avec Harry ?

-o-

 _Dumbledore arriva chez eux le lendemain matin de l'anniversaire d'Harry et Charles, le visage sombre. Des anciens membres de l'ordre l'accompagnaient._

 _Lily sentit son cœur sauter un battement. Non, pas maintenant. Non ! Non. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle soupçonnait être._

'' _Professeur ?'' James était d'un calme qui faillit l'énerver ''Il est revenu n'est-ce pas ?'' il avait eu le même pressentiment._

'' _J'en ai bien peur.''_

 _Quelques instants plus tard, elle emmenait Charles dans le bureau de son père. Dumbledore, son mari et les autres les y attendaient._

 _Elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte du bureau quand elle vit Harry._

'' _On part bientôt ?'' Il était déjà habillé, prêt à partir._

'' _Oh chérie,'' elle sortit fermant la porte derrière elle, sans manquer l'étincelle de curiosité qui brilla dans les yeux de son fils ''On ne peut pas. Pas aujourd'hui, du moins. '' annonça-t-elle avant de rajouter ''On pourra en reparler demain, je suis désolé.''_

 _La déception sur son visage était évidente, mais Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. ''Que se passe-t-il ?'' Il pointa du doigt le bureau de son père._

'' _Ce sont des préoccupations d'adultes, Harry.'' lui répondit-elle ''Va jouer.''_

'' _Mais, Charles y est…''_

'' _Va jouer.''_

 _-o-_

Maintenant, seule et piégée dans ses pensées, Lily repensa à cette promesse.

Ils n'avaient jamais fait cette sortie.

Elle avait toujours eu peur de favoriser Charles sur Aliénor et Harry. Mais surtout avec Harry. Ils avaient essayé de les élever de la même manière, mais ils avaient plus d'une fois été contraints de dire non à Harry pour Charles.

Il y avait tant d'attentes et de menaces qui pesaient lourdement sur Charles. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix.

Alors qu'il grandissait, Harry était devenu plus mature, mais aussi plus indépendant, leur facilitant la tâche. Il avait grandi plus vite, à cause des différences entre lui et son frère. James et elle avaient dû les lui expliquer assez tôt, mais il les avait vite compris, lui-même. Et à son énervement, les autres aussi.

-o-

 _Le 12 Square Grimmaurd, était bondé et un bruit constant régnait sur le lieu. Une grande majorité de l'ordre était présent en ses fêtes de Noël._

 _Lily se fraya un chemin à travers les gens, maudissant la nécessité de rassembler tant de personnes dans un même espace. Harry se tenait au bout du long hall, au pied de l'escalier. Avant de l'atteindre elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il ne regardait pas dans sa direction, mais elle constata qu'il était fatigué._

 _Ainsi, Lily s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras ''Ça va ? Comment va Blaise ?'' il avait passé deux jours chez son ami._

'' _Bien, maman.'' Harry se décala sur le côté laissant passer un des membres ''Il y a vraiment du monde.''_

'' _Et, il y a tellement à faire,'' soupira Lily ''Molly et moi avons temps à cuisiner !''_

'' _Oh, maman,'' un soupçon de malice éclaira ses yeux ''Tu sais que je t'aiderais bien, mais il y a plus de chances que je vous empoisonne tous.''_

 _Charles descendit les escaliers, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis. Passant devant eux, il posa un bisou sur sa joue._

'' _Non, tu risques plus de tout faire sauter.'' dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de son frère._

'' _Tais-toi.''_

'' _Toi d'abord.'' gloussa Charles et Harry roula des yeux avec amusement._

 _Sans s'attarder davantage, Charles et ses amis rejoignirent la cuisine._

 _Dans la cuisine, un grand nombre de membres de l'ordre étaient assis, mais Harry ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée de les saluer. Rien d'étonnant, les membres de l'ordre n'aimaient pas son fils._

 _Il n'était qu'un Serpentard à leurs yeux._

 _Cela la rendait triste de voir comment certains de ses amis ne faisaient pas confiance à son fils. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre leurs préjugés._

 _Elle croyait en son fils. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi proche de lui qu'elle ne l'était de Charles ou d'Aliénor, mais elle faisait confiance à Harry._

'' _Tu peux aller surveiller ton père et ton parrain, dans le salon,'' elle secoua la tête, d'exaspération ''Va savoir quelle bêtise ses deux-là ont encore prévu !''_

 _Un rire lui répondit._

 _-o-_

Harry ayant été trié à Serpentard, l'avait surprise, mais ne l'avait pas inquiété. Elle n'avait jamais participé à ses stupides guerres de maisons. Son fils, faisant partie de la maison verte et argent ne faisait pas de lui un sorcier sombre. Elle avait même pensé que cela pourrait être une opportunité pour lui de se démarquer de Charles. Ce qui l'avait inquiété était les membres de la maison de son fils. Nott, Malfoy, Zabini… Son fils avait été entouré durant sa scolarité de fils de mangemorts et était devenu amis avec certain.

Naïvement, elle avait cru que ses enfants n'avaient pas changé durant leur scolarité. Ils avaient affiné leur personnalité, mais elle s'était raccrochée comme la mère qu'elle était aux petits enfants joyeux qui ne possédaient pas de secret. C'était ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à que James ne surprenne Harry avec des livres sur la magie noire.

Ils avaient été tellement aveugles. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur son fils. ( _Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle. ''Tu sais'' lui répondit sa conscience vicieusement.)_

Une grande dispute avait éclaté ce jour-là. Ils eurent besoin d'un moment pour se calmer et écouter ses arguments. (Ce n'était que de la curiosité avait-il dit. Je me dois de les connaître pour le respect de mes camarades et pour Charles.)

Elle y crut, mais un doute se créa en elle sans qu'elle ne le sache et qui émergea, un an plus tard.

-o-

 _C'était le soir quand elle quitta son salon, se dirigeant vers le hall lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un marcher dans le couloir._

'' _Harry ?'' demanda-t-elle doucement ''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Il se tenait l'avant-bras._

 _Il s'arrêta net et se retourna pour la regarder la lueur de défi qu'il portait toujours quand il se faisait surprendre, prêt à riposter si elle décidait de l'affronter._

'' _Montre-moi ton bras.'' elle essaya de rester calme, vraiment._

'' _Maman…'' l'exaspération teintait la voix d'Harry._

 _À ce moment-là, elle ne savait pas ce qui la prenait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce besoin urgent de voir son bras. Elle était comme possédée._

'' _Ton bras !'' elle prit de force celui-ci et s'y agrippa._

'' _Arrête !'' il dégagea son bras avec brusquerie. Lily recula comme s'il l'avait frappée, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes._

 _Le mal était fait, la manche de sa chemise s'était déchirée révélant l'affreuse vérité. En un instant, il l'avait dépourvu de tout espoir. Sous le choc, elle eut l'impression de manquer d'air._

 _James apparut, alerté par leur cri. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules de son mari._

 _James les regarda, confus, mais il commença vite à analyser la scène du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe lui aussi sur l'avant-bras de leur fils._

 _Le couloir refroidit et le silence s'infiltra dans la maison. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Lily et elle ne prononça plus un mot._

 _Sans surprise, James ne prit pas très bien la nouvelle. Refusant toutes formes de contact visuel, il sortit sa baguette, le visage blanc comme un drap._

'' _Pars,'' déclara James ''Pas de mangemort dans ma maison !''_

 _Harry les scruta à tour de rôle. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable pour sa mère. Il se retourna et partit sans un regard en arrière._

 _Elle n'avait pas bougé le moindre pouce, l'observant avec attention quitter la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi._

 _-o-_

Elle ne se laissa pleurer qu'une seule fois. Elle préféra plutôt se montrer intransigeante. Lily avait toujours été comme cela même enfant. La règle n'allait pas changer, car elle concernait son fils aîné. Ses deux autres enfants ne devaient pas voir leur mère dans cet état de désespoir et de culpabilité qui empoignait son cœur. Non, ils méritaient mieux. Comme il méritait mieux que de vivre avec l'espoir d'une rédemption de leur frère. Alors..

Alors, elle ignora sa douleur pour eux. Pour elle.

-o-

'' _Je suis…Je suis sûr qu'Harry reviendra bientôt,'' dit Remus, incertain._

'' _Harry ?'' répéta pour la troisième fois Sirius. La stupéfaction s'était peinte sur son visage après l'annonce de James et Lily._

 _Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami, mais James préféra se vautrer dans un silence de pierre._

 _Lily prit une profonde inspiration - elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Et c'était le cas du moins pour elle :_

'' _Non. Il a fait son choix.'' le ton de sa voix était celui qu'elle utilisait quand elle fut d'abord préfète puis celui qu'elle employait pour punir ses enfants._

-o-

Maintenant, chaque matin, Lily se levait avec la plus ferme détermination pour ses proches. Elle allait se battre du côté de la lumière pour les bonnes raisons et allait continuer à s'occuper des proches qui lui restaient.

Son choix, le choix d'Harry et le choix de James avaient créé une période de tensions entre elle et James.

James n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné l'espoir qu'Harry allait revenir à la raison.

Cependant, James semblait avoir compris le choix de Lily de ne pas y croire après l'attaque d'Harry à Pré-au-Lard. De son attaque sur leur fille. Sa petite fille qui aimait tellement ses frères. Harry l'avait blessé horriblement.

Vivre avec la trahison de l'un de leurs fils était dur à temps de niveau.

-o-

 _Lily baissa la tête honteuse et James la garda haute alors que Dumbledore annonçait la nouvelle de l'allégeance d'Harry. Elle pouvait sentir chacun de leurs regards sur eux. Certains la regardaient avec pitié alors que d'autres n'essayaient pas de cacher leur satisfaction._

 _Ils avaient eu raison._

 _Cependant, ce n'était pas leur jugement qui la blessa, ce soir-là._

'' _Depuis longtemps ?'' demanda un des membres._

 _Dumbledore, continua ''D'après nos informations, il aurait reçu la marque peu de temps avant sa rentrée en septième année.''_

 _Lily ferma les yeux une seconde alors que James prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se souvient de la maturité de son fils aîné, de son sourire avant de monter dans le train, elle croyant qu'il avait le monde devant lui à conquérir. C'était dévastateur de savoir que peu de temps avant, il avait vendu sa vie à un fou._

 _Elle se souvient de Molly Weasley, son amie, la serrer longuement dans ses bras, alors qu'elle portait ses yeux sur son autre fils, Charles._ _Le silence devient un ami._

 _-o-_

Cela inquiétait Lily. Elle s'était dit que son silence et la rage qu'elle avait porté sur Severus étaient justifiés face à toute la peine et la douleur qu'il lui avait infligée. Mais, cette même rage contre son fils ? Sa propre chair et son sang ? Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Alors, quand c'était trop difficile et qu'elle avait l'impression de craquer, elle tournait son regard sur son merveilleux Charles et sur sa jolie Aliénor et elle pouvait se sentir guérir de la perte qu'elle avait subie.

Donc, Lily préférait ne plus penser à lui. Où parler de lui. Pour éviter de ruminer et de craquer. C'était pareil pour le reste de la famille (du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense).

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ses jours. Aujourd'hui, Harry était tout ce qui occupait son esprit, mijotant sur la cuisinière, oubliées et mourant d'envie de bouillir.

Lily agita sa baguette arrêtant la casserole. Elle s'étira et appuya s'appuya contre le comptoir, scrutant la rue par la fenêtre. La pluie tombait toujours par torrent. Il semblait que le temps correspondît à ses pensées.

Elle leva les yeux au son de pas, et Charles arriva lentement dans la cuisine, son père sur ses talons.

'' _Oh mon dieu, qu'a-t-il encore fait ?''pensa-t-elle._

Des rides qui n'auraient pas dû être là pour encore de nombreuses années. Un air sombre tellement en opposition à son humeur habituelle.

Lily n'était pas voyante. Elle était sceptique face aux boules de cristal ou aux feuilles de thé, mais elle savait quand son mari allait mal.

Elle se demandait souvent quand tout cela finirait-il. Quand Harry allait-il enfin les laisser vivre en paix ? Quand ses enfants seront-ils en sécurité ? Quand son mari, rentrerait-il sans fatigue ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

Entre son fils qui devait battre le seigneur des ténèbres et qui voulait récupérer son frère jumeau, sa fille traumatisée et son autre fils qui était devenu un mangemort.

C'était dur.

Et elle remettait ses choix en question.

 _Suis-je une bonne mère ? Étais-je une bonne mère pour toi, Harry ?_

Elle pouvait voir que James essayait de trouver les bons mots, mais elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Elle ne lui demanda pas. Elle n'intervient pas. Ses yeux cherchaient les siens, mais Lily se détourna.

James soupira et elle l'embrassa ''Le dîner sera bientôt prêt.''

Il lui en parlerait plus tard, qu'elle le souhaite ou non. Elle le laissera parler.

-o-

'' _Tu dois apprendre à protéger tes secrets.'' exigea Lily ''Et être discret.''_

 _"Parce que même si je n'en ai pas maintenant, cela protégera Charles" ajouta Harry, se rappelant exactement comment ses parents lui avaient expliqué l'importance de son frère._

'' _Exactement. Ton frère ne doit pas avoir de pression ou d'inquiétude inutile.''_

 _-o-_

Car, elle aime toujours son fils.

* * *

De plus, James et Lily ne sont pas de mauvais parents. Ils aiment leurs enfants mais c'est difficile quand l'un d'eux est destiné à tué ou à mourir. Bien sûr, cela n'excuse rien !


End file.
